Mistletoe
by UltimateWarriorFan4Ever
Summary: It's the middle of preparations for Monster High's annual Christmas party, and Invisi Billy wants to add one final touch to the festivities. However, one little accident fuels an unexpected moment. One that he didn't expect to happen. ONE-SHOT.


**"Mistletoe"**

**Rated K**

**Disclaimer: I do not own anything associated with Monster High or especially the characters. Monster High and it's characters are owned by Mattel and the author of the Monster High books, Lisi Harrison.**

* * *

><p>It was a cold day inside Monster High's local gymnasium. There were a lot of lights surrounding the place, alongside green and red balloons that was centered all around a decorated tree. It was nearly almost as huge as the entire school itself.<p>

Truth be told, the school was holding its annual Christmas dance. Christmas was the time of the year where it was the time for giving. Presents were given to loved ones, especially to family and friends who needed it most.

And the only one in charge of setting up this entire party was the school's residential pranker, Invisi Billy. He was getting help from his good friends, Twyla and Catty Noir (which were members of The Disappearing Club), to give him an extra hand when he needed it. So far, they put up banners all around his place, and the scenery had Christmas spirit itself. With a flat white placemat laid all around the entire basketball court, no wonder it looked like a Winter Wonderland.

With the food and music already being taken care of, Invisi Billy felt like he was missing something. Something important to make this Christmas dance feel a whole lot special.

"There we go!" He replied, "Some mistletoe to compete the festivities."

Looking at the green leaf with a smirk, Billy started climbing the ladder and tried his best to reach it to the ceiling where the students enter.

"Um, Invisi Billy, I don't think you're gonna make it..." Catty spoke to him.

"Relax Catty, I can handle this just fine." Billy replied.

Being careful as he could be, Invisi Billy leaned over to put the mistletoe on the doorway. However, he didn't notice his feet starting to slip.

"I don't think you're gonna make it, Billy." Twyla warned him.

"Relax, I can handle this just fine!" Billy chuckled, reaching over to the hook the best that he could.

He then started to breathe in and out, reaching the hook by just a millimeter. Yet still, Invisi Billy was too distracted to find out that his feet were giving way. He didn't realize what was gonna happen to him soon enough.

As he was reaching in for the hook, the editor of the Ghostly Gossip, Spectra Vondergeist, appeared through the door.

"How's the decorations coming along?" Spectra replied.

"Spectra, you might wanna move out of the way." Twyla warned her.

"Why?" Spectra shrugged.

After seconds of reaching for the hook, Invisi Billy latched the mistletoe on the doorway!

"GOT IT!" He shouted.

But karma struck him in the butt as his feet slipped and fell off on the ladder. With Spectra not knowing, Invisi Billy landed smack dab on top of her, knocking her and himself down on the white placemats.

"Told you so." Catty smirked at Spectra, who was moaning in pain.

It took them a few seconds to regain consciousness. Suddenly, Invisi Billy looked down at Spectra and started to panic (and blush)! Not because he landed on top of her, but the way he was facing her on top.

"Oh crap, I'm so sorry about that!" Invisi Billy exclaimed, "Are you alright?"

"Yeah, I'm- I'm fine." Spectra nodded.

"Sorry, it was a hard time trying to get that mistletoe on the hook," Billy hesistated. "I swear I've could've been paying attention to things that much more."

While Invisi Billy kept on talking, Spectra looked over his shoulder and saw the green leaf hanging around on top of them. She blushed entirely, thinking where this little 'revelation' would lead to.

"I'm sorry if I ever hurt you and all," Billy sighed, "But I hope you're all ri-"

However, he was cut off by Spectra, who clung onto his hoodie and surprised him with a deep kiss! Invisi Billy's heart pumped out of control, speeding with thump after thump. The feeling of her grape-scented kiss around his lips forced thousands of fireworks to go off around his body. He couldn't help but feel how amazing that kiss felt from his standpoint.

They soon broke the kiss as Spectra smiled at him sweetly.

Invisi Billy on the other hand, was left confused on what happened.

"Spectra, what was that for?" He raised an eyebrow.

"There was a mistletoe on top of us." She said, pointing to the mistletoe hanging on top of the doorway.

Invisi Billy then looked up and realized this. A chuckle was forced out of him, along with another blush.

"Yeah, I guess that was out of nowhere, huh?" He said, rubbing his neck.

Suddenly, Invisi Billy and Spectra's conversation with each other was cut off by Catty and Twyla altogether.

"Get a room, you two." Twyla chuckled.

"Yeah, what she said." Catty smirked.

Trying to get rid of the comments, Invisi Billy looked down at Spectra.

"You wanna help me out with the rest of the decorations?" He asked her politely.

"I'd love that." She smiled as Invisi Billy helped Spectra up to her feet.

From that point on, the foursome went back to decorating the rest of the dance. For Invisi Billy, who knew that one little incident could ever bring in a great moment for him? After all, it was his first kiss with someone this beautiful and pretty as Spectra. And he wasn't gonna forget it for a very long time.

* * *

><p><strong>Yeah, I just can't get enough of this couple. I don't care if it's canon or not, I'm still one heck of an InvisiSpectra fan deep down.<strong>

**And yes, it's an early Christmas fic, so what? I happen to like it!**


End file.
